Mi rabia, tu locura
by Heich-Ess
Summary: Relato de terror escrito a las carreras para el concurso Kyofu de "Por los que leemos fan fics de Dragon Ball" (A.K.A. página de facebook) donde Gohan, se enfrenta a un viejo enemigo de papi Gokú ho ho ho


_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_No se imaginan lo difícil que es escribir una historia con dos personajes atemporales, esto hace que la sola idea de ponerlos juntos en la misma habitación se antoje imposible. Sin embargo, esta misma imposibilidad abre todo un universo de posibilidades que se salen del cannon, sí, pero quedan bien, de una u otra forma quedan bien. No obstante, uno como artista, lo que más desea es mantener a los personajes tan apegados a su carácter original, si no se hace de esa forma, el lector puede sentirse traicionado, cambiarle el carácter a algún personaje, manipular a la conveniencia las moléculas de alguna criatura mágica es una falta de respeto, para la criatura y para el lector, se siente como hacer trampa. Por supuesto, hacer trampa es lo que más se quiere evitar a la hora de la creación, por eso es tan difícil, no se trata sólo de inventarse una situación y obligar a los personajes a entrar en ella, eso, como dije, es una falta de respeto._

_Y ¿qué más puede desear un artista que ofrecer a sus lectores algo que les guste y no se extienda más allá de los límites de lo legal?_

_Para esta historia se me ocurrieron muchas cosas, todas ellas buenas ideas y terroríficas. No obstante, faltaba la parte del cannon que no me permitía desarrollarlas con la libertad que yo deseaba. Al final, mandé al carajo toda esa convicción y las absurdas ideas de lo legal y lo cannon, después de todo, ¿quién les hace caso en realidad?_

_Sabiendo esto, creo que entenderás que mi bandera sea la Madre de todos los universos alternos posibles y por haber._

_"¿Y si...?"_

_Enjoy_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_De los productores de varias series más  
>Y el Señor Akira Toriyama<em>

_Llega a ustedes, con la colaboración medio chafa del creador de_

_"Prince's heart"  
><em>_Y  
><em>_"My son"_

_Esta alucinante historia..._

_Ok, ya..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Mi rabia, tu locura.<strong>

A la intemperie, la oscuridad de la noche se ve mermada por la luz de las estrellas. Con un cielo despejado, ésta luz pálida puede parecer protectora y ahuyentar a las criaturas de afilados colmillos y garras puntiagudas. Y más aún si la luna de pálido rostro nos bendice con la gracia de su compañía.

Mas esa noche no fue el caso y el cielo estaba oculto detrás de una que otra nube oscura. No llovería, no, pero las estrellas no serían capaces de contemplar el espectáculo que se llevaría a cabo debajo de ellas. Esa noche, las profundidades del infierno vomitarían a una de las criaturas engullidas hacía ya mucho tiempo, como si fuera una mala comida y el sistema no lo soportara más. La criatura sería escupida de vuelta a la tierra para clamar una venganza que le correspondía por derecho.

Gohan no lo sabía, y poco entendía de la situación en la que se encontraba, era injusto que a él, un niño tan pequeño, se le arrancara de la protección de sus padres para someterlo a esa broma pesada en la que se había convertido su vida. Solo, a la intemperie y de noche, no podía hacer otra cosa más que temblar de frío en la tierra húmeda por los orines de algún dinosaurio hambriento.

Eso no era nada, a fin de cuentas, lo peor de todo eran los sonidos ambientales. Los acordes exactos para crear una cacofonía de criaturas invisibles acechando desde las sombras. Las ramas quebrándose bajo sus pisadas, señal de su cercanía. Las hojas de los árboles al mecerse, pruebas de su descomunal tamaño. Las sombras moviéndose en el piso irregularmente, evidencia de inteligencia. El vahó platinado en la nuca de Gohan, el tacto tibio de la pesadilla hecha realidad.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, el niño saiyajin se aguantaba las ganas de salir corriendo, estaba seguro de que no había nada ahí y de que por la mañana necesitaría todas sus energías. No podía gastarlas cuando era hora de descansar. Así que se obligaba a quedarse en donde estaba, haciéndole frente a sus temores mentales, ¡era el hijo de Gokú! No podía asustarse por el viento y algunas hojitas rodando cerca de él y mucho menos mentir diciendo que tenía frío y por eso temblaba. Piccolo se lo había dicho, ahora él ya no era un niño, no tenía derecho a jugar, pero sí la obligación de pelear por la Tierra, por sus amigos y por su vida. Gohan ya no era un niño, ya no podía tener miedo de las sombras o los árboles, ni nada de eso.

No obstante, las pesadillas seguían ahí, arrastrándose detrás de él con el sonido de hojas sueltas, ramas crujiendo, huesos podridos y alas batiéndose sobre él.

— Tú eres el hijo de Gokú, ¿cierto?

La voz huyó junto con el ulular del viento, la figura se transformó en una sombra bajo el cielo encapotado que Gohan no pudo escrudiñar. Se giró en el suelo, buscando en todas direcciones, entre todas las sombras, detrás de cada roca que entrara en su campo visual, pero no había nada. ¿Sueño, tal vez? ¿Alguna pesadilla escurriéndose más allá de las celdas de Morfeo?

— Sí, tú eres el hijo del asesino de mi padre. ¿Sabes que debería hacer contigo? —inquirió la sombra, moviéndose alrededor de Gohan como una constrictora en torno a un gatito perdido.

— No…no sé de qué me hablas. —musitó Gohan, de pie, buscando en todas partes, tratando de descubrir a su acosador. ¿Sería el señor Piccoro?

Sabía que su padre y él eran enemigos de hace mucho tiempo, pero sólo por esta ocasión habían dejado sus diferencias de lado. ¿El asesino de su padre? ¿Por eso peleaban? No, no podía ser el señor Piccoro.

— Claro, estoy seguro de que no lo sabes —replicó la voz—. Dudo mucho que el asesino acepte su culpa, y mucho menos un cobarde como tu padre.

— ¡Cállate, mi papito no es ningún cobarde! —gritó Gohan, ofendido por primera vez.

Por respuesta obtuvo una fría carcajada que le erizó los cabellos de la nuca como una gélida corriente por la ventana. Aún así, intentó mantenerse en su sitio sin dar un paso atrás, defendería el honor de su padre aunque le costara la vida, lo cual era muy seguro considerando la situación.

— No entiendo cómo puedes vivir tan engañado, mocoso —se burló la voz—, tu padre fue un infeliz que no supo enfrentarse solo a mi padre. En una batalla justa, estoy seguro de que toda su descendencia habría sido borrada de la historia. Tú incluido. De no haber sido por eso, todos ustedes estarían bien muertos, ¡achicharrándose en el infierno!

— ¡Te dije que te calles! —rugió Gohan y lanzó su puño contra la sombra que no había dejado de moverse en ningún momento. Su cuerpo adolorido regresó al suelo en medio de una nube de polvo.

— No me crees, ¿eh? Anda, míralo tú mismo. Sigue el camino que traza esa luz púrpura por entre los árboles, muéstrame cómo el hijo de un cobarde se esconde tras las faldas de su madre. ¡Jajaja!

La figura se alejó como un nubarrón pasajero en el cielo oscuro, dejando la estela de su carcajada detrás de él.

Gohan centró su atención en el sendero iluminado por las estrellas. Caminó hacia ella con desconfianza, esperando un ataque sorpresa en cualquier momento, mas este nunca llegó.

Más allá del umbral que formaban los árboles, había un lugar, lejano y casi olvidado por los guerreros de antaño adorados por las masas. El Templo de las Artes Marciales, cerrado y vacío, salvo por un hombre rubio con gafas quien chillaba y pedía ayuda. Alguien, una criatura, un monstruo había matado al pobre niño Krillin, lo había matado y se había robado una esfera y un radar que él, tan valerosamente, intentó resguardar.

— Es aquí donde todo inició —le cuenta la voz a Gohan—, este es el punto en el que nuestro reinado de terror daba inicio y sus patéticas existencias terminaban en una danza de diversión para nosotros. Nadie iba a poder interponerse en nuestro camino. Lo único que había para ustedes era un final agonizante en los brazos hirvientes de la muerte.

Gohan sintió un empujón, sus pies tropezaron y cayó, pero no dio contra el piso, continuó cayendo y cada vez más rápido. La luz alrededor fue haciéndose opaca, enferma, como si un virus se propagara por toda la humanidad y no hubiera nadie capaz de salvarlos de ese destino fatal. Al final de ese pozo inacabable, Gohan rodó por una colina de escombros. Las rocas y los metales se le incrustaron por todo el cuerpo, le rasparon los brazos y el rostro, haciéndole heridas en las heridas y golpes en los moretones.

— Anda, pequeño Gohan, hijo de cobarde, sigue mi espectro, llega a la sombra que éste deja a su paso —la voz había cambiado, ya no era la jovial de antes, ahora era un poco más grave, más profunda y amenazante—. Contempla lo maravilloso que pudo haber sido el mundo de no haber sido por el entrometido de tu padre.

Gohan se puso de pie, adolorido de todas partes por la caída sobre los escombros. Al principio, le costó reconocer el lugar donde estaba, nunca había estado ahí, aunque sabía que su papá tenía amigos en la capital, él nunca lo había llevado a visitarlos, por decisión de su madre. Sin embargo, la ciudad yacía en ruinas debajo de nubarrones oscuros y espesos, la bandera de la desolación.

— ¡Exacto! La desolación insignia de los festejos del día de Piccolo Dai Maho, cada año una región y con esta ya van veinte regiones, faltan muy pocas y la gente ya no sabe a dónde huir. Algunos han ido a las montañas, pero la destrucción los alcanzará de todas formas, no te preocupes por eso, todos recibirán un poco de la gran dicha de su rey.

Gohan intentó huir, escapar de esa pesadilla que se había comido al mundo entero, no podía estar pasando.

— ¿Qué sucede, mocoso? ¿No te gusta lo que provoca mi espectro? Mi alma rancia y el dolor de mis hijos, todo esto es resultado de una mala jugada, del deseo egoísta de obtener un puesto, date cuenta, mocoso llorón, sombras es lo único que obtendrás en este mundo perfecto en el que para ser Dios debes arrancar una parte de ti mismo, la peor parte.

Sin responder nada, porque a las voces amenazantes que te muestran un infierno posible no se les deben de responder, como tampoco a los extraños, Gohan echó a correr a cualquier parte, la verdad creía que no importaba a dónde corriera, de todas formas...

— No puedes escapar, mocoso. Eres mío y cuando te tenga en mis manos, ¡tu padre caerá también!

No, eso no podía permitirlo, debía escapar de ellos, pero solo...solo no podría hacer nada para evitar que los monstruos llegaran hasta su padre. La única alternativa que tenía era:

— ¡Señor Piccoro!

Gritó y el universo lleno de destrucción, caos y maldad tembló a su alrededor. Hubo cierto aire de desconcierto y por un momento, Gohan pensó que con eso se había librado de sus acosadores. Pero la carcajada llegó después.

— ¿Señor Piccoro? —inquirió la voz, la primera, la no tan amenazante—, ¿de verdad crees que ese traidor podrá hacer algo para ayudarte?

Delante de Gohan, descendió una figura casi angelical, de no ser por la piel verde, la mueca de odio y las alas membranosas, la figura era casi angelical. Tenía cicatrices en el rostro y le faltaba un cacho de oreja, pero por todo lo demás, parecía estar en perfectas condiciones. Con ojos vacuos de expresión, Tamborin miró a Gohan y se burló, con su sola presencia, de la absurda idea que había tenido.

— Creo de verdad que no sabes quiénes son tus amistades, mocoso —comentó Tamborin—, éste... señor Piccoro, como tú lo llamas, es un miembro más de la Familia de la Maldad. La sangre de mi padre corre por sus venas, es una deshonra, pero es el último de sus hijos. De todas formas, estoy seguro de que en cuanto sepa que estoy vivo y que juntos podremos derrotarlos a todos ustedes antes de que revivan a Gokú, se unirá de nuevo a nuestra familia y juntos conquistaremos el mundo, como tanto deseaba el Gran Piccolo.

— No, el señor Piccoro jamás se uniría a ti... ¡cobarde!

— ¡Oh, es verdad! Ustedes ya son amigos, ¿cierto? —se burló Tamborin—. Te propongo algo, únete a nosotros, déjate envolver en mi esencia, la esencia de la Familia de la Maldad y juntos, nos elevaremos más allá del abismo, contemplaremos nuestra obra, destruir también es crear, mocoso, imagínate las posibilidades, tú, el hijo de un cobarde, ascendido a un miembro de nuestra familia, nunca jamás tendrías que pelear por nadie, sólo por ti mismo, por lo que deseas, por el sufrimiento de los demás, sólo por diversión, no porque te estén obligando, aprovechando que tu padre está muerto y tu madre no supo en qué momento te perdió. Es eso lo que quieres, ¿no? Olvidarte de esta tonta batalla en la que te obligaron a participar y ser un gran explorador. Sí, podrás explorar tierras lejanas y aniquilar a todo aquel que se interponga en tu camino, podrás hacer lo que quieras, tendrás el poder de manejar las cosas a tu antojo. Lo único que debes hacer, es unirte a la Familia de la Maldad.

Gohan se tomó un segundo para pensarlo. Él tenía razón, ni siquiera le gustaban las peleas, si su papá era el peleador más fuerte del mundo, y el salvador de la Tierra...él no era su papá, él era su hijo y era un cobarde, prefería estar estudiando en casa a estar fuera recibiendo puñetazos en la cara. Por culpa de esas dichosas peleas su padre estaba muerto, asesinado por el mismo monstruo que lo había raptado sin pedirle permiso a su mamá. ¿Señor Piccoro? ¡Bah! Tonto Piccoro, debería decir. Mira que dejarlo solo donde cualquier noche uno de sus tontos hermanos podía venir y envenenarle la mente con ideas estrafalarias de conquistar al mundo. ¿Podían hacerlo? ¿De verdad la conquista del mundo era posible? La última vez casi lo lograron, pero no pudieron hacerlo por culpa de su padre.

Pero ahora su padre no estaba.

_Pero Gohan, ¿en qué estás pensando?_, papá Gokú, _no es esto lo que quieres, hijo. Tú eres un defensor de la justicia, no tienes por qué preguntarte si está bien lo que hacemos o no. Vale la pena pelear por lo que quieres. Si todo está en ruinas, ¿qué es lo que vas a explorar o a descubrir? No permitas que este sujeto te confunda, sólo tú tienes el poder de decidir qué es lo que quieres hacer, si decides pelear con nosotros y defender a la Tierra, estaré muy orgulloso de ti. Por otra parte, si decides continuar por ese sendero púrpura de maldad, se lo diré a tu madre. Adiós, hijo._

Las palabras de su padre, sobre todo la amenaza final, hicieron que Gohan saliera del encanto en el que las palabras de Tamborin lo tenían sometido. Recuperó la compostura y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. A lo lejos, Piccoro escuchó el llamado del hijo de Gokú y acudió a su encuentro. Cuando llegó a donde este se encontraba, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que sucedía.

Tamborin no había muerto.

* * *

><p><em>0000hrs<br>__29/10/14_

_LAMENTO, de verdad lamento mucho el haber demorado tanto, pero los fines de semana ya no son míos y el trabajo se pone cada vez más trabajoso y todo lo demás. Las ideas que ya tenía las destruí porque no me convencían y hoy... ayer lo comencé con dolor en la cabeza, mocos en la nariz, piquetes de medicina en las nalgas y una firme convicción de terminar, carajo! Y me dieron las doce de la noche...El comentario de alguien esperando este Fan Fic fue lo que me motivó a dejar todo de lado y aplastarme a golpear el teclado como si lo odiara, muchas gracias a esa persona que no diré su nombre porque soy así xDDDD_

_Y bueno, qué genial se siente escribir una historia de principio a fin :D_

_**Sus comentarios son mi sendero púrpura a la "Mejoráncia"**_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»**_


End file.
